


awkward meetings in tiny spaces

by orphan_account



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, i wrote this at 3 am and didnt proofread before posting lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles should have probably checked the locker before hiding. Then again, he really didn't have the time as he heard the grunts of little pig getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awkward meetings in tiny spaces

Miles should have probably checked the locker before hiding. Then again, he really didn't have the time as he heard the grunts of little pig getting closer.

He stared down at the shorter man pushed up against him. He really couldn't make out his face in the darkness of the locker. He would have said something, but Chris walked right into the room as he opened his mouth. He automatically shut it, and it seemed as if there was mutual decision to not even  _breathe_ loudly.

Miles felt the man pressed against him shudder as Chris violently opened the locker next to them. Chris seemed to have given up on this room, walking out now, calling for his little pig to come put of hiding.

Once Miles deemed it safe enough, he opened the locker. He looked at the man properly now. He wasn't that short now that he realized it. He was tan and had a mop of curly brown hair with matching brown eyes. He had glasses on, both lenses slightly cracked. He noticed the camcorder and patient clothing.

"I'm Miles. You don't look that crazy." the reporter commented. He might as well make an ally while running, right? Somebody other than creepy Father Martin and the terrifying naked twins.

"Oh. Fuck," the man breathed out, "sorry I put you in this hellhole? I'm the one who, uhm, sent the email. I'm W-Waylon Park."


End file.
